A Sadness Runs through Him
by PokeArt
Summary: Puppet Masters are well-known for bringing death. They have been killed over the centuries. Only few remain. Little did some know Puppet Masters can use their powers for good. Steve Rogers is out to find one to help save his village. With hunting crew in tow can Steve find a goodhearted Puppet Master to help save his village? Or will he fall prey to another lying Puppet Master?


Lyric Song Challenge

(Song used: _Sadness Runs Through Him_ by Hoosiers)

" **People are puppets held together with string"**

The way the world works isn't well known throughout humanity. Only a chosen few are given the ability to control the works of the universe. They are known and feared, rumors started about how they can see into your future and plan your demise. These people who can control the flow of the hidden world are called Puppet Masters, because of how the oldest Puppet Master would trick people into walking into their horrid death and pulling the strings on everyone else, trailing them along until it was their turn.

After such events Puppet Masters were thrown away from normal societies. They kept themselves hidden due to such harsh rumors and silently tugged on the strings covering the world. Now children were told bedtime stories of these powerful and dangerous people, parents tried to use the Puppet Masters to teach kids right from wrong. As the children grew the stories became much more animated and detailed, teaching them to fear Puppet Masters. When the children were all grown they decided to hunt these early-childhood-story-villains to save their own infants. Many Puppet Masters were murdered during this time. After a decade the people believed they had finally rid themselves of Puppet Masters, little did they know the omen Puppet Master was born in their own village.

The child was the most powerful Puppet Master since they had been placed on the Earth. The mayor and his young wife had happily embraced their baby boy. As years went by the parents noticed their child acting in odd ways, playing with toys and acting if they were real people. This may not seem like an abnormal thing for a young child to do, yet young children don't act out their toys death in extreme detail and have a similar death to happen not three days later to a village member. The mayor was not so keen on the way his child was acting, he often told the child horrible things. Things like 'stop acting foolish' or 'useless'. The young wife just went and nodded along with whatever her wealthy husband said. The child soon learned how to conceal himself.

At the age of eight the boy knew he was a Puppet Master, his mother had made the mistake of telling him an old story of them and he had realized that those people were like him. The young wife had not seen her mistake and went along, bobbing her head blindly. The boy grew more and slowly, secretly learn to use his powers. At the age of ten the boy was tired of hiding his ability and decided it was time to tell his father. The mayor exploded when his only child proclaimed he was an extinct being, but the boy showed his father the extent of his powers by predicting three deaths of the villagers in the village. The mayor sat back and watched, uncertain if his son was playing some sick game or if the possibly was there.

The boy had said "Three deaths will occur in the next week. First the backer's wife will catch her husband cheating on her with the flowers maid and go berserk, grabbing a knife and stabbing her husband in the chest. She will twist and twist the knife, her poor husband will slowly bleed out as his wife continuously stabs him." The child held up his pointer finger and counted out loud. "One, it will happen on Tuesday night."

The mayor kept this information to himself, in blind hopes his child was joking. But sure enough the backer's wife murdered her unfaithful husband in a bout of rage. The mayor was surprised and slightly scared of the danger he nested in his own home. He didn't quite believe his child could be a monster known as Puppet Masters. The mayor went to his child and asked about the second death.

The boy simply stated "Three deaths will occur in the next week. The old man who lives by the lake will awaken in the morning with a certain blood thirst. He will walk to the kindergarten and abduct a young girl. He will spend all day with this girl, tricking her into swallowing rocks. Once evening hits the man will throw the girl into the lake and watch as she is weighed down by the rocks she consumed earlier. The girl will drown and the old man will then try and repeat his actions, but our police will be able to stop him before he grabs another child." The boy held up his pointer finger and middle finger. "Two, it will happen on Thursday night."

The mayor was horrified yet still unsure. He waited for Thursday to swing around. Once it did the mayor was awaken by a police report about a missing kindergarten girl. He was deathly scared. He did call in with an anonymous tip about waiting for the criminal to come back to the scene of the crime. The mayor rushed to his child and in a panic asked about the third death.

The boy stared up at his emotionally abusive father and said "Three deaths will occur in the next week. You, father, will slowly go insane and paranoid." The boy held up three fingers and stayed silent.

The mayor screamed at the child and soon fled his house in hopes of avoiding such violence predicted. He twitched at every sound and lashed out at every shadow, thinking only of his foretold death. Little did he think of the possibility of him murdering someone else. His young wife went looking for her husband on Sunday night. The mayor was slowly making his way out of the old house he had hid in when he heard the stairs creaking. He quickly grabbed the gun resting by his thigh and shot the invader. The shrill scream echoed and the young wife tumbled down the stairs. The mayor rushed down the stairs and knelt next to his now decreased wife, choking on silent sobs and vowed revenge on his now motherless child.

As the sun rose the wealthy mayor rushed back to his home and confronted the boy. The mayor screamed and roared at the youngling, promising a torturous demise for his own child. The boy didn't seemed fazed, in response to his father's threats he simply replied: "Then I will leave, this village doesn't need me when they have a murderer running the show. Do you see now that I haven't learned how to trick people due to my unique powers, yet because of your foolish and useless raising of me?"

The mayor stared wide-eyed at the young boy in disbelief and fear. The boy gathered his things and left as he promised. The now childless and wifeless mayor sat on the stairs leading up to the master bed room and withdrawed his gun from its holster. A bang rung around the empty house. Outside, the sun had finally rouse.


End file.
